


[VID] White Telephone

by JetpackMonkey



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types, John Carpenter's Halloween
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen, Halloween, Horror, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stalking, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Portrait of a survivor.</p><p>A Halloween (1978) / Halloween H20 fanvid to Charlotte Gainsbourg's White Telephone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] White Telephone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terajk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/gifts).



**Song:** White Telephone by Charlotte Gainsbourg  
**Source:** Halloween / Halloween H20  
**Runtime:** 3:29

**Warnings:** Physical triggers (e.g., epilepsy or migraine: strobe lights, bright lights, "stuttery" cuts between 2-3 stills), violence, stalking.

Password: **lauriestrode**

[White Telephone](https://vimeo.com/119620413) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Download and notes at [my Dreamwidth journal.](http://jetpack-monkey.dreamwidth.org/499476.html)


End file.
